


Ratchet Plays Overwatch

by turianjournalist16



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, I just really wanted to write this, Look for the Starscream cameo, Probably not in character for ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: The kids need to do their homework but are too busy playing a game, Ratchet decides to make a deal with them...





	Ratchet Plays Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came about while talking with a friend on tumblr!

“Aren’t you three supposed to be doing homework?” Ratchet asked, peering over the shoulders of the three humans who were way to invested in their computer screens. Instead of the normal car racing game they usually play, he watched them play as different battling characters. 

Miko didn’t look up at him. “We will after a few more matches,  _ Mom _ .”

Ratchet ignored the jab at the end, wondering why being compared to someone these humans generally cared about was a bad thing. Instead, he rolled his optics, watching Miko’s character beat other things back like she was an upset Ultra Magnus who’d discovered someone messing up his alphabetized battle plans. He couldn’t hear anything, though. The kids all had their headphones on. He really couldn’t complain about that, it was giving him some well deserved peace and quiet, except for the incessant clicking. It was the clicking that made him curious. Normally, when there was that much going on, it was because they were all messaging each other about some incident that happened at school. 

Raf looked over at him and smiled. “It’s called  _ Overwatch _ , Ratchet. You pick a character and fight other people to complete the objective. It’s really fun! Do you want to give it a try?”

Well, since Raf asked… 

Before he could respond, Miko threw in her two cents. “Thanks, Raf, now we’re going to win anything now.” 

Ratchet snorted. “Oh please, this game is something a sparkling could understand.”  _ A sparkling like you, Miko. _ He went over to his own computer and found the program. “I think Agent Fowler plays this game sometimes, I’ll use his copy. The username is INeededThat. If we win, you three need to do your homework.”

That made Jack look up from his game and raise an eyebrow at the medic. “Agent Fowler plays  _ Overwatch _ on  _ your  _ computer and his username is something you are known for saying all the time?”

Ratchet shook his head. “I yelled it out once and he said ‘perfect.’ Optimus also wants us to work with Agent Fowler more. Are we in agreement about the homework?”

The answer seemed to satisfy Jack. The rest mumbled an agreement, probably thinking they wouldn’t win with him on board. Miko, a.k.a. WreckThis (Bulkhead would be proud), sent him a group request. He joined and they were queued in the match finder. It was a good program by human standards, he had to admit, for what it was. The graphics weren’t awful to look at even if they weren’t hyper-realistic like most human games were trying to do and the controls were easy to learn...not that he had much experience as far as anyone knew. After a few minutes, Athena’s voice came over the thing, telling them the match would be in Hollywood. An escort mission...Ratchet had a feeling it was..,

As soon as they were on the character selection screen, Miko immediately picked Reinhardt. Jack, or Motorman27, was playing as Widowmaker. Raf, username: BumblebeeFriend (interesting), was playing as Sombra. Okay, Ratchet didn’t want to play as Mercy because there was no way of knowing of these kids would be able to protect him. The other player, some person named ScreamyStars, had already chosen Pharah. He should play as Mercy...if he knew anything about strategy in this game. He picked Mercy. 

The beginning of the game went okay, but Miko liked to run ahead. She also kept spamming for healing, which he obliged because he was a team player. Jack had great aim. He could watch Ratchet’s back. Raf could zip around the area hacking people and always managed to get back to Ratchet for a quick heal. That Pharah was good too, but liked to run off on their own and didn’t even ask for healing. It was a good group. Team comp was a little off, but it wasn’t terrible. He could keep up with everyone, even if he was acting like he was struggling a little. Working with these kids...this might be a good teamwork exercise for Team Prime. Maybe he’ll bring it up to Optimus. 

Soon, they had a team wipe when the other group got smart and switched a few heroes around. After that, it was becoming hard to escort the payload. Even some of Raf’s perfectly timed alts weren’t enough. That’s when Ratchet took the proverbial kid gloves. The next time that fragging Zarya obliterated him after tearing through Miko’s shields, he switched characters. Yeah, he was good at Mercy, but her little pistol was weak against enemies. These kids needed to do their homework, for Primus’s sake. 

“ _ What are you doing _ ?” Miko asked, but he gave her a wave of his hand. 

Raf quickly switched to Lucio because they still needed a healer, but Ratchet had already taken off as Reaper. He was a medic in real life. Sometimes, you just have to switch it up a little. 

“Holy scrap!” 

“Stay on the payload!” 

“There’s no fragging way he learned to play this fast!” 

They were able to complete the objective and win the match. Ratchet also got play of the game as Reaper. Smirking, Ratchet turned to the stunned kids. Jack blinked, “That’s..that’s not Agent Fowler’s account, is it?” 

Raf quickly checked the player profile, “300 hours played  _ and  _ 200 of those were spent playing  _ Reaper _ ? What in the--you never have any time!”

The medic shrugged. “They asked me to join a league, but I had to turn them down. It would be too time consuming and too easy for the decepticons to trace.” Then he shut off most of the non-essential programs using wireless internet. “Homework. Now.” 

A collective groan came from all the kids and Miko muttered something about him being a “mom” again, but they all complied. At least now he could have some actual peace and quiet...after all, he’d already taken his downtime. 


End file.
